Lilly and James: The Wedding
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: It took only seconds for her gaze to meet James’. His confident smile made her blush, but she didn’t look away as they walked towards him." LJ pairing Rated T for suggestiveness. But not too much... READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Enough said.**

**A/N: So this is Lilly and James wedding. Just a short little one shot unless you guys want the reception too…**

Lilly stood in front of the tall mirror, starring at herself. She wore a simple wedding dress with no veil. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders elegantly and she held a large bouquet of lilies. This was the last time she'd let James order flowers. She smiled at her reflection.

Today was the day. The day she'd been waiting almost two years for. Her stomach fluttered in excitement.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked softly from behind her.

"I'm more than ready." Her grin widened.

"Good, because it's time to start." Her father stood from the chair he'd been sitting in. He placed his hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"I wish Petunia and Vernon would've come." Lilly admitted, her smile fading slightly.

"They're just scared of this world. One day they'll see how amazing it is." Her mother assured her.

"Thanks mom." Lilly smiled again. "I think it's your turn."

"Bloody hell Lills! You look great!" Avery, Lilly's best friend, rushed into the room. "You're glowing!" She said giddily.

"You look great too, Ave." Lilly complemented the bridesmaid dress she was seeing for the first time. Hardly any of this had been planned by her and she was astonished to find just how little she had actually planned. The dress a green knee length one with spaghetti strap.

"Of course I do." Avery joked.

"I bet Sirius makes his move tonight."

"Lil! Not in front of your parents!" Avery looked shocked. "And I've told you, he isn't interested in me."

"Like hell he isn't!"

"Time to go girls." Lilly's father looked awkwardly at his watch. "You first Avery"

"Yes Mr. Evans." She chuckled and headed back toward the door and walked out a few steps behind Lilly's mother.

"Come on Flower." Her father held out his arm for her.

Lilly took it and breathed deeply as he led her out of the room and to the aisle. They paused for a moment as the wedding march began.

It took only seconds for her gaze to meet James'. His confident smile made her blush, but she didn't look away as they walked towards him.

Even from far away she could see Sirius stealing glances at Avery from James' side. Remus and Peter stood there also. Peter was hunched while Remus stood tall, though he was slightly pale.

When they finally reached the end her father kissed her forehead and gave James a hug. When the older man took his seat James looked strangely amused.

"What's so funny?" Lilly whispered as James gingerly grabbed her hand.

"I believe your father just threatened me." He fought back a laugh.

"He has good reason." She teased him as the priest continued. "You are a horrid young man"

"You have no idea." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She could feel her face burn red. "This is not the time or place James!" She hissed with a smile.

"Tonight." He promised.

"James!" Remus had stepped in front of Sirius, who was staring at Avery, and had tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Say 'I do'" He reminded James.

"Oh, thank you." He looked back up at the priest who looked irritated. "I do."

"And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

He prompted for the rings and finally said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James cupped her face with both hands and touched his lips to hers. She sensed his satisfaction at finally making her his and still the familiar longing for something she'd refused give him until she felt ready.

Today would be a long one for him…

Their friends and family applauded and James pulled away. "I told you." James said arrogantly.

"Don't start with that." She warned. "There is such a thing as separate beds."

"Ouch!" Sirius wrapped his arm around James and Lily's shoulders. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut it Black" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Throw the bouquet already Evans! I mean Potter. God! This is confusing!" James chortled as Sirius stumbled on his words. Remus shook his head with a grin plastered on his face.

Lily tossed the bouquet to Avery and lightly shoved Sirius in her direction. Avery flinched as Sirius stumbled towards her. He stopped himself before he could fall and take her with him. It took a moment for him to realize his hand was around her waist. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Excuse me." He stepped back, equally embarrassed.

"Wow… That was polite…" Lily stared in awe.

"Lily!" Avery hissed.

"Oh come on. He's been gaga over you since fourth year and you blush every time he looks at you. Don't deny it! You're as perfect together as James and I." That was Lily's last word on the subject. She pulled James down the aisle. "We'll see you at the house!" She yelled back at them.

When they finally made it to the car Lily's excitement was even higher than before. She stared happily at James, unknowingly bouncing. "James, are we really-?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, we are." He cupped her face again.

"Say it again." She ordered.

"What do you want me to say now?" He asked slyly.

"Please say it again! Please!?"

"Mrs. Lily Potter."

"Oh! I love the sound of that!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. This was exactly where she wanted to be: in the arms of the man she loved and she knew loved her back. This was heaven, or at least a very close imitation.

**A/N: Yea, it's horrid, I know. As usual, tell me what I can do to make it better!**

**Kiku**


End file.
